Alive
by SoAdorkable
Summary: “Edward…I thought I lost you forever…” I whispered, feeling a sob appear. He pulled me close and we were one again. He pressed his lips to mine in the gentlest of notions, . “Never again…never again, my precious, sweet Bella….” Extrememly AU. Horror kinda


**I was trying to write a new chapter for one of my multi-chaps, and was completely coming off with nothing. Then this popped into my head. 2 days and a lot of procrastinating later, I give you this masterpiece!! Enjoy!**

* * *

October 4, 1867

He grinned as we glided through the beautiful forest. The sunrays could not hit us here, shaded by the canopy of trees around us. It was daytime; a sunny day out which left us forbidden from going into town for the day.

We were both thirsty, so hunting seemed like a formidable option. Our days were endless; we had nowhere go to, no people to see. Just each other. And that was enough.

If only it were enough.

I stopped, not because we were tired, but because we'd hit a nice patch of greenery. It was light grass, circled by flowers and tinted with just the right amount of wonder. It was amazing. Edward mirrored my thought as we both sat in the circle of the beauty. "Your eyes are a beautiful orange," I marveled, brushing the hair out of his face so I could peer upon his beautiful orbs.

"My dear, yours are even more beautiful. Oh how I envy that lovely gold." He nuzzled into me gently, his cold cheek pressing to mine. Edward had been a vampire for a while now; about 5 months. He was getting his hunger under control pretty fast for a newborn, but his eyes were taking some time to change. I was happy to see they were about halfway to the desired color achieved by our special 'diet'.

Smiling, I took his hands in mine. The worst was past us now, and lately we'd felt an unstoppable happiness. We were unstoppable. We were in love. He proved his love to me when he made the ultimate sacrifice. He let me take his life so we could be together. I wasn't particularly happy about the decision. After all, Edward was an angel in every sense of the word, and I couldn't forgive myself for damning him to an eternal life of murderous bloodlust.

We sat and talked and talked and sat until the sun set. The animals only came out at night, we just went out early to get out of the house. He reached up and pulled the hairpins off my hat and took my hat off me, my brown locks flying downwards and just barely resting on the grass. Edward took a lock of my hair between his fingers and twirled it, somehow amused by it. I laughed at him and he nudged my shoulder.

As the night grew darker, we could hear commotion coming from the town. It was just out of our range to hear exactly what they were saying, but some kind of commotion was happening. "What's that?" Edward asked, standing.

"I'm not sure," I responded, following suit and standing as well, "There's probably a hanging, I hear that Crazy Robert was caught stealing from the salon."

"Ah," He furrowed his brow, looking down. I put a hand on his shoulder, light. Edward's weakness was that he was too much of a humanitarian. He couldn't find the good in hangings, and would scream it atop the courthouse if he had the chance. It was quite hypocritical of him though. "You know Edward Mason, I'm beginning to think you're just a hypocrite!" I exclaimed a teasing smile playing at my lips.

His eyes widened and he turned full attention to me "Well, what do you mean, dear?"

"You disapprove of killing left and right, yet you let me kill you myself!" I put my hands on my hips. He smiled an angelic, crooked smile.

"That's because there was and is nothing I'd rather do than die for you, Bella Mason. I'd rather do nothing more than spend eternity with you. I'd rather to nothing, Bella Mason." If I were still human, I was sure I would be blushing. He always knew what to say, and that sounded like it came straight from a book of poems.

I giggled and backed away from him. "You're good with your words, but let's see if you're good on your feet Mason!" I didn't even finish the sentence before I was running through the forest. He caught on quick and I could hear a set of footsteps behind me, getting closer, closer….

Long arms wrapped around my waist from behind and we crashed to the ground, rolling and tumbling and holding onto each other as our bodies shook with laugher. When we came to a stop, our lips met and we kissed tenderly, yet passionately. "Mmmmm…" Edward moaned, breaking away from the kiss and looking around. A delicious smell swept over both of us. It was human, no doubt. But it was different. It had to have been the most amazing smell of blood I'd ever smelled. My mouth watered with venom and even I had trouble controlling myself.

I looked up at Edward. His eyes were flickering and his breathing was becoming heavier. I tightened my grip on him "Edward…" I crooned, seeing the control in his eyes slipping. "Edward, look at me." His gaze didn't move. I held him tightly, rooted to the ground. "Edward, we're going home." I stated, pulling him. I got a few feet before he let out a large growl and charged towards the scent, going faster than I'd ever seen him. I shouted out at him and chased him, but he was quicker due to his newborn strength.

We came upon the victim; he was a young man of maybe 22 years. He had no time to react as Edward's teeth crashed into his neck, drinking his blood messily. I watched in horror and tried to restrain myself as he enjoyed his meal so much. I knew he wasn't in control of himself and it was his instinct taking over, but he would completely blame himself later.

It took a few minutes, but he slowly came to himself, and his eyes widened as he realized what he'd done "Oh god…"He stared at the now lifeless male in his hands "Oh god…" He closed his eyes, his voice just a broken whisper. I took the body from him gently, and he stood still as a statue. I punched to body in a few places and scratched it up, to make it look like an animal attack, then throwing it to the ground.

"Let's go, Edward…" I took his bloody hand and led him along, knowing we just needed to go home. But he was lagging, his movements actually pretty sluggish.

"Bella…" He moaned, our hands still locked but him trailing behind me.

"I know Edward, it's hard…I know sweetie…" I reassured.

"No…Bella…I think something is…ughhhh" He slurred most of the sentence and dropped to the ground.

"Edward?! Edward!" I knelt beside him and shook his shoulder lightly. He was motionless, his eyes half lidded but his eyes glazed over and not all here. "Edward, hunny, you need to get up. Get up Edward, get up." His response was a wheezed exhale, and he was still again. What was going on!? I panicked. I'd never seen this happen to another vampire. We were invincible. Why was he unresponsive?! I shook him, but he didn't budge. I let in panicked breaths, starting to get scared for my angel.

"Freeze demon!" A voice came from through the trees. Out of instinct, I ran. I got pretty for before I came to a screeching halt, gasping and turning back. I walked closer, but not fully into the clearing where the humans were. Hands over my mouth to prevent any screams, I watched as it took five men to pick of Edward's marble body. "We got one, we really got one." The man spoke again, half in awe and half out of breath.

"There was another one, it got away before I got a good look at it.."

"Ah, we'll get 'er this worked like a charm." The men heaved Edward into a steel cage. After locking the door, the horse pulling the platform took off slowly towards town.

"Prepare the square and inform the town. We got a burning to prepare for!" I gasped so quietly that human ears couldn't detect it. They were going to steak Edward….oh no…I put my head in my hands, trying to figure out what to do. What to do…what to do…

I followed them into town, watching as the masses crowded around the approaching cart. There were shocked and conspiratorial whispers all around, they were very shocked that vampires actually existed.

"Hey!" Someone in the crowd shouted. "That's Edward Mason! That dun there's Bella Mason's husband!" Oh, crap. I took off, knowing that I couldn't even go into town now. They knew who I was, and wasn't any safer than Edward now. I was surprised that they 'd recognized Edward. He didn't go into town much, going under the guise that he worked from home, while I went to the market to pick up the unnecessary groceries that kept up our façade. But everything was out of the water now.

"Folks! Gather 'round!" I heard Jebidiah Smith say. He was a hard worker as a lumberjack, but could mostly be described as someone who dwelled in the bar until the wee hours of the night. "We got ourselves a vampire!" He tapped the cage with his fist and the crowd gave large gasps in response, watching how his skin sparkled through the cage "Now, don't be scared, he's harmless now. Arthur Verne, our scientist, has come up with an elixir that is so attracting to 'em, they can't help but to drink it! Renders vampires harmless if ingested!" The crowd cheered. I climbed up a tree so I could get a better faraway look at the scene. That elixir must've been in the blood of the man Edward drank! It was a trap! It only lasts about 9 or so hours, but don't worry, we gots enough to last 'em until tomorrow night." Tomorrow night? A slow dread crept through my body, and I felt numb. "The high priest from two towns over is coming here, and he'll be here tomorrow night to exorcise this demon and send him to hell where he belongs!!!" The crowd screamed and cheered and began to toss rocks into the cage. I was so angry, I wanted to scream and kill them all slowly and painfully.

Soon, the cage was wheeled to the other side of town, to the dungeon. Edward was dumped out of the cage and kicked and rolled into the stone and metal place. It was still only afternoon, and I couldn't go out and get him. I had a plan, and it was very simple. Wait until he was out in the open tomorrow night and snatch him up before anyone noticed. It was risky, but I was positive I'd get through since I was faster than the humans. I just had to hide until then.

The day past agonizingly slow, and I waited for the sun to go down so I couldn't sneak to the prison to see Edward. To pass the time, I walked home. I knew Edward wouldn't be cold, but maybe getting him a blanket would make him comfortable. As I came towards the house, a strange smell came on me. It wasn't like blood. It was…the burning of wood. Oh, no. I broke into a sprint, running in a blur home. The sight almost made me scream. Our house, our lovely house, full of pictures, memories from even life before this town, Edward's large expanse off books that he prized…it was all ablaze as a huge fire swept up the whole house. We had nothing now, nothing but the clothes on our backs.

I had no choice but to walk back into town. I took my time, crying without tears for a good while. The shock was too much, that just a few hours ago we were happy and now Edward's life was in danger and we had nothing. I needed Edward…I needed to hold him and know that he was safe…it was just like he was human again…I had to always make sure he was safe…because the alternative was just not acceptable.

I went the long way, and it was dark by the time I got back into town. There was a single guard in front of the jail cell, guarding it, but he was asleep. I was so quiet that not even a mouse could hear me.

Edward was not chained up, hoisted in the air by his wrists and anchored in place by his ankles. His head was drooped, and his eyes were closed. I wondered if he was all there, or still out of it. "Edward…" I whispered, monitoring the guard for any signs of movement. There were none "Can you talk, Edward…?" Slowly, but surely, he turned his head up so he was looking at me. His eyes were cloudly, and he looked scared.

"Bella…" He moaned, sounding like he was in pain with every action.

"Shh shh Edward…keep your voice down…he'll hear us…" I pointed to the guard, who stirred a little, but didn't wake.

"He's…in a …deep sleep…based on…his dreams…" He said quieter, with that pained voice. I forgot Edward could read mines. Wow, so that meant he heard everyone's thoughts as he was wheeled through the town. Their thoughts of fear and mostly hatred. I clenched the bars of the cell so hard that my hands imprinted in the metal.

"Does it hurt…?" I asked, dreading the answer to come.

"N-No…" Thank goodness. "I just feel…so numb…I can't… move anything, really…It's taking a lot of…effort…to just talk…" I sighed, pressing my forehead against the cold metal. "Don't…worry…I can feel it coming back…. slowly…"

"No, save your energy…" I told him, offering a small smile. Closing my eyes, I took comfort in his presence and began to cry. My eyes stung, but of course, no tears came out.

"Bella…don't cry…" He whispered, looking at me through weak eyes.

"Edward…they set our house on fire. Everything…. It's all destroyed…all gone…" I sobbed. Edward was silent for a while after that.

"But…" He started slowly, "We have each other…and we'll get out of…this…that's what really…matters…" He surprised and dazzled me when he let out a small, breathless chuckle. It was a bad imitation of his usual laugh, but left me speechless nonetheless.

We were silent after that for a few hours, just enjoying each other's presence. I almost considered ripping the bars open and getting him now, but I knew it'd wake the human guard, which could mean trouble. I could see the change in Edward, soon he was lightly stirring in the change, and he could pick his head up for a long amount of time to look around at the night sky. By morning, he was almost back to normal again, a little above the strength of a human. "You'd better go soon, they'll be waking soon…" I was apprehensive to leave, but my skin was starting to show a light sparkle "Don't worry, my dear, I'm sure I'll be here a while…" He laughed nervously.

I was laughing too when Edward's eyes widened "Bella look out!" Strong hands were gripping me, holding me and restraining me. They were too strong to break out of. Another vampire?! Before I could react, a vial was being shoved into my mouth, and liquid was sliding down my throat. The person let go, and I went to my knees, coughing and gagging. Looking up, my eyes widened. This was not the guard who was guarding the door! "Victoria Jones…" I whispered, staring up at the Red haired girl standing over me. She held an evil smirk, which surprised me. She'd always been a nice girl…who knew she was a vampire.

"Bella...!" Edward cried out, trying to pull himself from the chains but to no avail. I could feel my strength leaving me, and soon all I could do was lay on the ground and watch.

"Bella and Edward Mason…tsk tsk tsk…." Victoria purred, "Who knew you'd both turn out to be vampires…" She said and laughed, "Oh wait, I did! And I've been waiting for this moment for so long…" The girl looked to the sleeping guard. I watched in tired horror as Victoria brought her teeth to his neck, drinking him while covering his mouth to stifle his screams. Once he was dead, she placed the vial of elixir in his hand and wet her hand with his blood, then walking over to me and smearing the blood on my dress and mouth. She was framing me for killing that guard? I tried to move, but nothing happened. It was like Edward said, I was totally numb.

She then pulled a second vial out of her purse, bending the bars to get into Edward's cell "No, no, no!" He pleaded. I heard a choking sound and then silence. Victoria left Edward's cell, empty vial in hand, and bent the bars back to their original position. And then she was gone, leaving us both motionless and trapped in our bodies.

The rest of the day was a blur of sounds and light. I was only half in the real world, going into a sort of unconsciousness that both scared and relaxed me at the same time. One minute I was on the ground, and in the next I was chained up in a cell different than Edward's. They fed me some more of the elixir sometime later, to make sure I wouldn't pull anything that night, to which I was not even able to protest.

"The priest is here!" I heard vaguely from one of the townspeople. I'd given up hope now. This was our final moments. I wished I would get to say goodbye to my sweet Edward, but knew I would not be that fortunate. Maybe I would be so lucky as to burn with him, to burn to ash in his arms. That would be my death wish.

"Set up the fire pit, the priest wants to see the monsters for himself first." A man said. There were vague murmurs from far away as I assumed a crowd was forming. What, was this some kind of event for them?

I could hear the footsteps approaching quickly. My cell was opened, but I didn't see who was approaching. My eyes were closed. The priest but a hand on my cheek, and was surprisingly gentle. "Bella…" The voice beckoned. I wouldn't open my eyes, I wouldn't give this beast the satisfaction of seeing me beg before he burned me and the only person I truly cared about. "Bella…" The voice said again. I must've been hallucinating, because the voice sounded hauntingly familiar.

Our of sheer annoyance, I opened my eyes and stared upon the stranger. Now I could see why he wanted me to open my eyes. No wonder I thought the voice was familiar! "Car…lisle….?" I asked, my voice barely audible. He nodded and put a finger to his lips for me to be quiet. Carlisle had changed me way back centuries ago, when I was dying of the black plague in Italy. We went our separate ways, only because I had to take Edward somewhere else after he was changed,, and Carlisle was already a high standing member in the church as a priest. Quite ironic, actually.

"Shh...Bella…we'll get you guys out of this, don't worry…" There was someone with him that I now noticed. She was shorter, a pixie type girl, no doubt a vampire. Her eyes were golden, like mine and Carlisle's. "This is Alice," He introduced.

"The guys will be coming back in 4 and a half minutes to pick them up and take them to the fire pit." Alice said, smiling at me and then at Carlisle.

"Alice can see the future." Carlisle said, moving up to rip the chains off me. As the restraints broke off, Alice caught me so I didn't go to the ground.

"I gotcha, Bella. " She said sweetly. Then moved quickly, going into Edward's cell and breaking him free.

Carlisle picked him up, mumbling, "It's okay, Edward…you're in safe hands now." Edward's eyes opened slowly, his eyes showing utter defeat. He looked and saw me safe and opened his mouth to say something, but Carlisle put a hand over his mouth, shaking his head for him to not say anything. Edward just closed his eyes, letting himself be carried limply. I used all my might to reach out slowly and grasp Edward's hand. His grip was very faint, but he held mine in his. They snuck out the back way, and ran through the alleys, speeding through the city to help us escape.

I couldn't keep my eyes open, so I let them close and felt the wind rush past us. The wind stopped, and I wondered why they'd stopped. "Not so fast." The voice made me whimper in reply. I didn't need to open my eyes to see who that was. It was Victoria.

"Victoria," Carlisle said in a cautious, peaceful tone "We mean you know harm, just let us pass…"

"Hm…let me think about that…" She pretended to think for a second "No." She changed forewords. They both put us down on the ground and charged at her. Alice, being stronger than her, tackled her and pinned her to the ground. What was Carlisle going to do?

"Victoria, I don't relish the thought of killing another vampire, but I will do it to protect my family." Family? We were family to him? "Now, let us pass."

Victoria, flailing and struggling, hissed "Over my ashes!" Alice took that was a cue, and ripped an arm out of Victoria. She screamed out in pure pain. Edward was watching, his eyes wide and filled with absolute horror. I let out the best scream I could, freaked out that they were just killing her, and closed my eyes. I couldn't bear to even see that. There were several loud sounds, high pitched whines that sounded like metal being ripped and twisted. The screaming filled my head and haunted my thoughts. Soon the deed was done, and all that stood was a small fire, emitting a purple colored smoke.

As Alice picked me up and began running again, I was all too thankful to go into the half-consciousness again.

---

When I drifted back into reality, I was surprised to find that I wasn't where I was before, in a slight stupor, I looked around. We were in a room, on a bed. Next to me was a lump of white blanket. Trailing my eyes up, my heart ached as I saw who it was. Edward, my angel. He was looking his hand, focusing on clenching and unclenching it.

"Edward…" I said, with just a little difficulty. His head turn up and he set his eyes on me. They burned with love and intense compassion. "W-where are we?"

"Brazil. Carlisle didn't think it would be safe to stay in America, at least for a century or two. He said we can leave when our strength returns, but this was the only other house he owned." I shook my head, already knowing my decision. We would stay here, with our family this time.

"Edward…I thought I lost you forever…" I whispered, feeling a sob appear.

"Oh, Bella…" He pulled me close and we were one again. The whole room dissolved around us. He pressed his lips to mine in the gentlest of notions, being soft and gentle because neither one of us was feeling all the way yet. "Never again…never again, my precious, sweet Bella…." He stroked my hair, his movements a little stiff, but who cared? He kissed me again, and we held our passionate embrace.

No one ever made me feel more…alive.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly, greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading! (:**


End file.
